Sweet Revenge
by humblefan
Summary: ATF - Sequel to "Just One More"


** This story was inspired by the wonderful feedback for "Just One More" from the ladies of VinF&D. Thanks so much!! **

Chris sat back against the log, sighing in contentment. The large campfire was doing its best to fight the chill of the early evening. It had been several weeks since the last time the team had attempted a camping trip. That outing had to be cut short. A change in the weather caused the entire team to move into the ranch house. The rest of the evening had been spent playing cards and eating s'mores.

Thinking back to that night, Chris looked over at his friend Vin. Vin had been seriously injured before the last campout and had basically been rendered immobile. Then, he came down with a case of laryngitis. He must have been pretty miserable that night, but the stubborn fool had stuck it out with the rest of them, pigging out on s'more after s'more until Chris forced him to bed.

This evening was slightly different. This time it was only half the team. Nathan and Rain were away for the weekend visiting her parents. Maude had made one of her unexpected visits, and Ezra had no trouble convincing Josiah to accompany them to dinner. That left Chris, Vin, Buck, and JD to enjoy each other's company and the meteor shower that was supposed to pass over after midnight.

Vin had suggested this particular campsite, it being far enough from the lights of the city. They spent the day hiking to the spot and fishing in the nearby creek. Vin patiently answered all of JD's questions and Buck entertained them with wild and probably exaggerated tales of his dating exploits. Chris just rolled his eyes at stories that were physically, legally, and morally questionable.

After they prepared the fish they had caught and ate dinner, they lounged around the fire, talking quietly and enjoying the beautiful sunset. Vin even brought out his harmonica and tried a couple of tunes before Buck complained of blood running out of his ears.

Chris recognized the dangerous gleam in Vin's eyes when Buck complained, but was amazed when the sharpshooter didn't say anything. Instead Vin announced he had a surprise and pulled some Ziploc bags from his pack.

"Yeah! S'mores!" JD exclaimed and scrambled to find some sticks to toast the marshmallows.

Chris could only shake his head at the antics of the three grown men excited over a child's treat. But then again, these particular men were still children at heart. He enjoyed one marshmallow, then sat back and watch the others stuff themselves.

"Remember the last time we had these, you weren't feeling too good," Buck commented to Vin.

"Yep. And ya kept stealin' ma marshmallows. Don't think I forgot that."

Buck chuckled, "Now, Junior, you know what they say. Possession is nine-tenths of the law."

It was then Chris noticed that there were a bag of marshmallows, a bag of graham crackers, and two bags of chocolate bar pieces. Vin was sharing one bag of chocolate with JD while Buck was able to hog the other bag. He started to reach over to grab a piece from Buck's bag, but a quick subtle shake of Vin's head stilled his hand. Instead Vin handed him a piece from the bag between him and JD. The look in his eyes said _trust me_.

Buck didn't notice the exchange between his friends. He was too busy eating and telling scary stories.

Soon the supplies for the s'mores were gone. Plates and utensils were taken to the creek to be cleaned and trash was collected and disposed of properly. They decided to bed down early since the peak of the meteor shower was about two hours before sunrise.

Chris waited until Buck and JD entered the tent they were sharing before he spoke. "Want to tell me what that was all about?"

"What?" Vin added another log to the fire.

"Why did you stop me from taking some chocolate from Buck?"

The sharpshooter stood up and stretched. "Didja bring that wind-up alarm clock like I asked ya?"

Chris blinked at the sudden change in subject. "Yes, but . . ."

Vin interrupted with a smirk on his face, "Be sure to set it. Don't wanna miss the show." He turned and went to the tent he and Chris were sharing, leaving his friend standing by the fire. Chris had a sneaky feeling that Vin wasn't talking about the meteor shower.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

About six hours later, a buzzing sound woke the men. Using flashlights because the fire had died down, they made their way to the same spots they sat during dinner.

"Should be getting really good any minute now. Hey Buck, are you all right?" JD asked.

Chris turned his flashlight toward Buck, who was hunched over on the log he was sitting on. He was rubbing his stomach. "I don't think that fish is agreeing with me. Maybe there was something wrong with it."

"But I'm OK. How about you, Vin?"

"Yep, kid, I'm good. You, Chris?"

Chris felt perfectly fine. But he could tell Buck was not. "Are you nauseous?"

"No, it's . . . I think . . . I need to use the little boy's room." He suddenly stood up and grabbed Vin's flashlight. "Right now." He headed towards the trees.

"Do you need the toilet paper?"

"No time!" Buck yelled back to Chris as he started to walk faster.

"Hey, Bucklin, go left of that big tree there, so ya'll be downwind!" Vin called out to the rapidly disappearing agent. "JD, look. There's a shootin' star."

Turning off their flashlights, the three remaining men reclined back and watched the beautiful display in the heavens above. It was a perfect dark night, no moon or clouds to interfere with the event. Sitting quietly, they enjoyed the mesmerizing sight of the meteor shower.

After 20 minutes, JD noticed Buck was still not back. "Should we go check on Buck? He's taking a long time."

Vin chuckled. "Believe me, ya don't wanna be anywhere near Buck right now."

Chris was immediately suspicious. "And how do you know this?"

"Well, let's jest say that it ain't the fish that he's got the problem with."

JD turned his flashlight back on and pointed it toward Vin. "What are you talking about?"

"Buck had some special s'mores tonight." The sharpshooter continued to look at the night sky.

"Special? What's so special about marshmallows and chocolate?" JD asked.

Chris thought back to the separate bag of chocolate that Buck had. The separate bag that Vin kept him from eating out of. "What did you do to his chocolate?"

"I didn't touch it, I swear. I jest took it outta the box is all."

JD frowned. "Chocolate bars don't come in boxes."

"This one did."

That's when Chris realized what Vin had done. He started laughing. Vin quickly joined in.

JD couldn't help but smile at his friends. It always made him smile when Chris laughed. But he didn't understand why they were laughing. "I don't get it. What's so funny?"

Chris turned to the young agent. "Vin gave Buck chocolate laxatives."

JD's eyes went wide. Without thinking he mumbled, "Holy shit." All three men burst out laughing for a while.

Vin wiped a tear from his eye. When he was able to take a breath, he explained, "I wanted to git Buck back for stealin' my marshmallows when we were campin' out at the ranch. Nobody should come 'tween a man and his marshmallows. And I got to thank you, JD, for givin' me the idea."

"Me? How'd I give you the idea to do this?"

"Well, you're always sayin' that Buck's fulla crap, so . . ." But Vin couldn't continue as all three men broke up with laughter once again.


End file.
